yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Original Mr. Raw Head
The Original Mr. Raw Head is a unique Spirit found in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. It is a larger version of the Mr. Raw Head commonly found in the first game. Appearance The Original Mr. Raw Head takes the appearance of a large, floating black ball. The ball appears to be made out of countless swirls of black and gray lines. On it, there are countless eyeballs of different sizes. All the eyes have a pinkish or purplish iris with black pupils and white schlera. The hands it can create are claw-like with only three fingers, with its arms being nothing more than three vein-like lines that form to look like a helix. If its attacks with its hands in a short distance, they look completely black. But if it attacks with only one hand in a long distance, the hand looks more detailed as a gray hand with black and gray lines connecting it as an arm. Behavior It will chase Haru into the Downtown area of the Protagonist's Town. If the Spirit catches her, it will kill her. It will also attack her with its hands in two ways. It can either send out multiple hands that extend a short distance around the Spirit, or it will send out one hand that can stretch out all the way to the end of the screen before contracting back into the Spirit. It will also attack Haru by shooting out purplish smoke. The smoke itself is harmless to Haru, as it cannot kill her even when it touches her. It is only dangerous once these balls of smoke reach the end of the screen, as they will turn into Mr. Raw Heads that will try to kill Haru. The Mr. Raw Heads will eventually disappear after a short time. Haru can only escape it if she survives long enough to reach the shrine of the Centipede Spirit. If she follows the Centipede Spirit into its shrine, the shrine will protect her and repel the Original Mr. Raw Head until it disappears or exorcised. However, if Haru doesn't follow the Centipede Spirit into the shrine and just continues running in the streets, the malicious Spirit will speed up and catch Haru before killing her. Plot Chapter 6: Witching Hour (Midnight Shadows) The Original Mr. Raw Head first appears to Haru after the latter enters the bridge connecting to the Downtown district of the Protagonist's Town for the first time, which is after Haru escaped from Mr. Yomawari in the Factory. It will call out to her with an "Oi!" before appearing above the river. It then enters the bridge Haru is on before trying to attack her with its hands, causing Haru to run away from it. It will then chase after Haru into the Downtown area, trying to kill her with its hands and Mr. Raw Head minions. However, the Centipede Spirit senses them and tries to lead Haru to its shrine through the telephone booths. Once Haru reaches the shrine, the Centipede Spirit guides Haru into the shrine before this malicious Spirit could kill her. Once Haru gets into the shrine, it tries to get her. However, it is repelled by the shrine's barrier. It then disappears, unknown whether it left or the barrier exorcised it. Gallery Mr. Raw Head 4.jpg|The Original Mr. Raw Head launching multiple hands. Mr. Raw Head 5.jpg|The Original Mr. Raw Head launching a ball of black mist that will turn into a Mr. Raw Head minion. Mr. Raw Head 6.jpg|The Original Mr. Raw Head launching one long hand. Spirit Group Avatar.jpg|The Original Mr. Raw Head Avatar Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits